comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (Earth-2899)
Aquaman is a 2016 movie written and directed by James Wan starring Jason Momoa, Amber Heard, Zachary Quinto, Michael Kenneth Williams, Hafthór Júlíus Björnsson, Ian McKellen, and Helen Mirren. It was produced by Geoff Johns and Kevin Feige. Plot Arthur Curry sits at a dimly lit bar, he puts down a shot of whiskey, making seven in a row. He sits infront of a lobster tank, staring at one lone lobster. "So..I had to bury my father today.." Arthur says, he rests his forehead on the glass aquarium as the lobster looks on, idly. Bernie, the owner, walks over to the tank and grabs the lobster out, Arthur stands up and grabs his hand. "We were talking." Arthur says, in an angered tone. "Listen, Art. I know you miss your Da-" Bernie is cut off by a customer. "HEY!" the customer says, he walks over and looks at Arthur, "I'm gonna eat that. Hands off." "You're not." Arthur says, meeting him eye to eye. The customer pushes Arthur back. "And what if I do?!" The customer says, antagonistically. Arthur viciously grabs the customer and slams him against a nearby pillar. "ARTHUR!" Bernie says, Arthur looks over, "Take it outside!" "Okay.." Arthur closes slowly brings the customer down. The customer sighs in relief, as does Bernie. The bar goes silent, watching the situation. Arthur's eyes snap open, he brings the customer up again and launches him through a window. The customer lands on the boardwalk unconscious. Arthur walks over to the aquarium again and grabs the lobster out, he stuffs it in his jacket and walks out. He walks over to the edge of the boardwalk and looks out towards the sea. The customer slowly gets back up, grabbing a shard of glass. He rushes towards Arthur as he turns around, stabbing him in the chest. The glass shatters. The customer looks at the broken glass, "What are you?!" he says, horrified. Arthur grabs the customer and tosses him yards away into the sea. "I wish I knew.." Arthur says. He walks back over to the edge of the Boardwalk, he kneels down and brings out the Lobster again. He unwraps its claws and tosses it into the sea, giving a slight smile. Arthur stands up and walks away. Atlantis In the deepest parts of the Atlantic Ocean, there is the city of Atlantis, ruled by King Atlan. Atlan, however, is sick, and finds himself in his deathbed. In his royal room, his wife Atlanna, and their sons Namor and Orm are staring at him. "My family, I am near death by each passing day. But this kingdom cannot be sustained without a ruler, and so one must be my sucessor." "Tell me father, tell me I am the one you have chosen" Namor said "No, you are not, Namor. Your brother is..." "Oh, my Father, I am heartbroken" said Orm, who had just walked into the room. "Neither of you are." said Atlan coughing "B-but, but who then?" Orm asked "Your brother, Orin... He awaits for his return" Atlan said. "Father..I think you may be mistaken." Namor said haistily, "We have worked our entire lives to please you and mother." "Orin has lived on the surface for the majority of his life. He knows nothing of Atlantian politics!" Orm says. "And this is exactly why he must be the chosen one. You two have long been accostomed to all the turmoils of the Seven Kingdoms, and has also been influenced by the power of Shuma-Gorath that still exists within our domain, thanks to the wretched God of Evil's war that resulted on our banishment from the surface. Orin, meanwhile, has learned humilty, the values of life...you might not believe it, like I did not in the past, but humans have a lot to teach us..." "I just, cannot accept this" Namor angrily replied "Namor, my son, please. We face a terrible time, your father knows what he does." said Atlanna, who was strangely voiceless during the whole reunion Namor promptly left the room, and Orm followed soon after "I'll tell him to reconsider mother. After all the Seven Kingdoms are at risk" "I hope you do" Surface Cast *Jason Momoa as Aquaman / Orin / Arthur Curry *Amber Heard as Mera *Michael Kenneth Williams as Black Manta / David *Wes Bently as Ocean Master / Orm *Zachary Quinto as Sub-Mariner / Namor *Hafthór Júlíus Björnsson as King Shark *Ian McKellen as Atlan *Helen Mirren as Atlanna *David Wenham as Thomas "Tom" Curry *Arnold Vosloo as Vulko *Larry David as Bernard "Bernie" Langston *Stan Lee as Fisherman (Cameo) *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (Cameo) *Diane Kruger as Clea (Cameo) *Robert Maillet as Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold (Cameo) Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Aquaman Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies